Ray Zhuder
Ray Zhuder was once a simple person, who had a normal life. However, one day, he saw the Militia beating down innocent civilians. Deciding to interfear, it led to him getting captured by the Militia, and experimented with, turning him into a Conduit. Apperance Before he turned into a conduit, Ray wore a simple T-shirt, with a jacket and a hoodie. He wore red googles with spikes on it, and his weapon of choice was a baseball bat. However, after his Transformation, his apperance altered drastically. His hair grew a bit long. However, it was not visible, as he wore a purple hoodie, with a blue shirt and black jacket. He wore blue pants that looked almost identically to jeans, but they were actually sweat pants. His shoes were black, and his eyes were not visible. Personality Before the Militia striked, he was the leader of the main thugs in his town. He was bossy, but also caring about his friends, not considering them tools. However, when the Militia striked, he became harsh, strict and bossy. After his transformation he was first insanse, but slowly regained his mind. After his transformation he was cold, calculating and caused destruction where ever he went. However, that changed. He slowly started to good things, helping people, but he always opposed the idea of becoming a hero. Now, he is more calm, a little more open, but still has some of that evil inside him. Conduit Powers Ray has the power to control darkness, making him one of the more dangerous conduits. His darkness powers gives him an extra advantage in battle, as he can become intanginable, and neutralise other Conduits powers. You recognise his power very easily, as he gains a black smoke aura with a small dark purple tint. He is shown to be able to use his powers on weapons, shown as he briefly wielded the Amp, giving it a distinctive black shine. Early Life He was born twenty years ago. As a kid he was always picked on and bullied, leading to him having a hard time as a kid. He quickly learned to adapt, and became very crude and dark. He wielded a baseball bat as his weapon then, and he eventually became the leader of some thugs in his town. He decided to fight against the Militia, and was impressed with Cole McGrath's powers. That eventually would change his life, as he was captured and experimented on. Post-Empire City Some time after the Blast in Empire City, Ray watched as the world changed. He eventually led a rebellion against the Militia, calling themselves "Revoltiers". That singled him out of the Revoltiers, as he was captured and eventually discovered his Conduit powers. After his escape, he was lone, and traumatised. He became very unstable, and became somewhat crazy. However, his meeting with Cole McGrath changed that. Cole asked him what was wrong with him, where he started on a course to sanity. As powerful as he was, he was still harmless against Cole when he was insane. He was restrained and given an electrical shock, which started to fight the trauma. When he was sane enough, he decided to fight Cole again, because he wanted to 'test my abillities'. He eventually mastered his powers, and defeated Cole. However, he decided to spare him, because 'If I die, and you die, this world is screwed'. Empire Event After the Empire Event, Ray went out on a search for his brother who was the leader for the Militia that had caused him so much pain and suffering. Finally meeting with him, the two of them had an epic clash, destroying an entire city, with Ray emerging as the victor, having brutalized his brother in revenge for all damage he has caused. Cole got news of this, but due to him already being on the way to New Marais, he could do nothing. Ray developed his powers and they evolved, becoming more of a smoke based darkness instead of simply darkness. Battle of Nostoro After a while his own rebel army developed and gained many members, including some which grew on him and became in-command, deciding to opt down to second-in-command. During this, his brother Ron kidnapped the main leader of the army and two of Ray's dear friends, enraging him, leading to a battle in the city of Nostoro, where they fought to free the city as well from Ron's grip. Ray managed to save his most dearest, but the main leader was killed, leading to Ray loosing control, destroying the entire city along with his brother's army, dealing some dangerous blows to Ron. However, Ron took advantage of his weaknesses and dealt a fatal blow to him with his magma powers, leading to him almost dying in the process. He did however, leave the town, freeing the people in order to get stronger and find new allies or enemies. New conduits InFamous 2 Ray had a role as an anti-hero, facing Infamous Cole or allying himself with Hero Cole. Powers and abilities Ray is a darkness conduit, meaning that he posses considerable strength. He can vanish in thin air only to appear next to one, pinning you down. His darkness-smoke gives him the ability to drain his enemies of their energy and powers (Meaning that while they retain their Conduit powers, they are left severely weakened.) He can form beams and waves of darkness, shown when he reflected his brother's Nova. *Draining - Ray can use his powers to drain his enemies of their strength, weakening them and leaving Ray knowledge of their moves so he knows how to attack. *Darkness Wave - With the palm of his hand, he forms a wave of darkness, striking his opponent, leaving them helpless. *Black Hole - His strongest attack. He forms a small ball of darkness, flicks it against his opponent and it increases gravity. It can be used in energy purposes, when infused with darkness it will act as a bomb instead. *Dimensional transfer - His darkness powers works as a storage for different things that he need to contain or what he considers lethal. He can use this to suck in his opponent. However, when draining someone, if the opponent is strong enough, he or she can break out of the dimension. As a last resort, he will transport himself and the victim to his dimension, killing him, but trapping them for eternity. Weakness While he drains a person, he becomes solid and have to remain so in order to drain a person. Therefore, his body becomes human again for a while. This was used by Ellis, who is the only one to defeat Ray with only brute strength. When faced with an opponent he has never faced before, one should use every possible trick they have, because there is a chance he doesn't know how to deflect or defend himself from the attack. He was defeated by Cole's Ionic Storm and was nearly killed by his brother's Supernova. Category:Conduits Category:AssassinHood Category:Converted from Evil to Neutral